ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Fujitaka Kinomoto
/Image Gallery }} Fujitaka Kinomoto (木之本 藤隆, Kinomoto Fujitaka) is a fictional character in CLAMP's manga and anime series Cardcaptor Sakura. He is the husband of Nadeshiko Kinomoto and the father of Sakura Kinomoto and Touya Kinomoto. Despite his very busy job as a college professor of archaeology at Towa University, he still finds time for his children whenever he can. He is labelled as a "perfect man"; he cooks and sews very well, which Touya sometimes does too. He also made Sakura's kimono. His children love him very much and try to help him as much as they can, often rotating duties at home. One of the major differences between his characterization in the manga and the anime is that in the manga, he is explicitly stated as half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed's soul, however holding no magical abilities himself. In the anime, this connection is erased altogether and never mentioned, as he is shown as one of the people affected by Eriol Hiiragizawa's sleep-spell at the end of the series (the spell is not supposed to affect those with strong magical ability). In the manga, being half of Clow's reincarnation, he is unaffected by his spell and even shows up after Sakura manages to transform The Light and The Dark, passing Eriol's last trial. Fujitaka receives half of Eriol's magic as part of Eriol's final task of reducing his magical ability, leaving Sakura the strongest magician alive. With the infusion of magic, Fujitaka is able to see Nadeshiko's spirit and be reunited with her once again. Personality Fujikata is an extremely kind and caring man who has never been seen to get angry or upset at anything at all. Even when Sakura Kinomoto destroyed his laptop which had his work stored on it whilst trying to capture the Sleep card. He loves his family dearly, especially Nadeshiko Kinomoto (Fujitaka's late wife) to the extent that he keeps the promise he made to her on her deathbed: never to cry over her and sadden himself. In the second volume of the manga, Touya Kinomoto stated that Fujitaka was very athletic, a possible reason why both Sakura and Touya are good at sports. He is very good at running, which is a trait that Sakura inherits from him. Relationships Sonomi Daidouji Fujitaka is mostly rivaled by Sonomi who strongly believes that he stole Nadeshiko Kinomoto from her in high school. At the time, Sonomi and Nadeshiko were high school students, and Fujitaka was starting his first year as a student teacher there. One day, Nadeshiko had climbed a tree to tend to some birds in their nest, but she accidentally fell. Luckily, Fujitaka broke her fall, and after seeing Nadeshiko on top of him, he commented, "It appears that an angel has fallen from the sky." This sparked the relationship that would lead to their marriage when Nadeshiko is sixteen. In Episode 10, Sonomi recounts in a rant about how they would arrive at school together with matching packed lunches, husband and wife. Sonomi is upset, because she herself had feelings toward Nadeshiko, but Fujitaka took all her attention away. Sonomi also initially believes they married too young, and Nadeshiko's unfortunate death just three years after her second child may have been related to this. Sonomi does not have any hatred towards Fujitaka, however, as his consistent optimism and kindness make it clear to her why Nadeshiko liked him so much. In Chapter 13 of the manga, Sonomi explains as such to Sakura: "Your father was a disgusting person." "He was cool, nice, and a good cook. He was the person who Nadeshiko loved. So he was really disgusting". "That's right. He didn't have any defects. What can you do with someone without defects?", saying the last line while giving Sakura a genuine smile and winking, with a finger up to her lips. Sakura responded by beaming happily, though Sonomi next said, "don't tell him I said that". On the same page, Fujitaka (at home) sneezes, and assumes someone is gossiping about him (in Japan, when one sneezes, one may assume they're being gossiped about.) Masaki Amamiya In the anime, Nadeshiko and Sonomi's grandfather and caretaker Masaki, also used to disapprove of Fujitaka, especially because they both helped to raise Nadeshiko. Sakura meets her great-grandfather for the first time when on summer vacation, though she is unaware of his relationship to her. Sakura later discovers that her great-grandfather disapproved of Fujitaka as Fujitaka mentions it in their conversation about Masaki, so on the day of Masaki's birthday, she sends him a present through Sonomi. Masaki, wanting to repay that act of kindness, asks Fujitaka for a meeting and, along with giving him presents for Touya and Sakura, in an act of forgiveness and regret, apologizes for the resentment and estrangement after the latter's marriage. However Sakura never realized she met her great grandfather already. Abilities While being one of the two reincarnations of Clow Reed in the manga, Fujitaka possesses no memories and powers from that of his past self, since they were all held by Eriol before his final confront with Sakura. However, he displayed an immunity against his powerful sleeping spell which affected everyone else in Tomoeda. After Sakura split half of Eriol's magical powers to Fujitaka to fulfill his (Eriol's) wish of no longer being the most powerful sorcerer in the world, he gained an affinity with the spirits, and thus was able to see the spirit of his wife. ''Cardcaptors'' In the English dub, Fujitaka's named was changed to Aiden Avalon and his background with Sonomi and Nadeshiko has changed. All three of them were high school students together instead of Fujitaka being a teacher. Fujitaka and Sonomi were best friends and athletic rivals, but Sonomi felt left out when he and Nadeshiko started dating and married. The final straw came when Fujitaka outran Sonomi during school finals to enter a national running championship and they drifted apart following Nadeshiko's death. Fujitaka in Tsubasa Fujitaka is mentioned in ''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' as an archaeologist who came to Clow Country to study the ruins there. He also adopted Syaoran, and later dies while working on the mysterious ruins that lead to the breaking of Sakura's memories. In Tsubasa, Fujitaka seemingly has no relation to Sakura nor Touya, though Sakura and Touya remain siblings in the series (they are the children of the king, Clow), although later this is reconnected, when it is revealed that Fujitaka was the King of Clow Country before "Syaoran" reversed his time. Fujitaka knew of the "Seal of Death" on Sakura. Fujitaka makes an appearance in Episode 31 as a mechanic on a ship, but as a young boy about the same age that Syaoran was when Fujitaka first adopted him. Trivia *The name Fujitaka 'means "wisteria" (藤) ('fuji) and "noble, prosperous" (隆) (taka). *Fujitaka's surname Kinomoto 'means "tree, wood" (木) ('ki), "this" (之) (no) and "base, root, origin" (本) (moto). *In the English dub, Fujitaka is voiced by Brian Drummond, who also voices Mr. Terada. *Being a reincarnation of Clow Reed, Fujitaka is foreshadowed when Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li compare his appearance to Eriol Hiiragizawa, the other half of his reincarnation. *In Chapter 13 of the manga, Sakura states when speaking with Sonomi; "Dad doesn't have any relatives and I don't know any of Mom's relatives, so...", implying that Fujitaka had (in the manga) no other living relatives that aren't from Nadeshiko's family. Navigation es: Fujitaka Kinomoto Category:Characters Category:Male characters